Cold Blood, Warm Heart
by xoxo-Yuki-xoxo
Summary: If you don't like the pairings I make then please do not put negative reviews on my stories. Constructive critism only. Zero and Kaname make a bet regarding Yuuki, will she play along or put a stop to it?
1. Chapter 1: The bet

A/N: I just randomly thought of this fanfic when I was sitting in math class one day. Hope you all enjoy.

**Cold Blood, Warm Heart.**

**Pairing(s): Kaname/Yuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, however that doesn't stop me from claiming Kaname Kuran as my husband!**

"Yuki, Kiryu-kun I've been expecting you." Kaname said waving as he stood in the doorway of the moon dormitory entrance. He was soaking wet, and it was obvious that he had come inside from the pouring rain just mere moments before their arrival. Thunder and lighting clashed outside, lighting up Kaname's face then sending him into near darkness again.

"Kaname-senpai I'm sorry we're late!" Yuki protested as she walked up to the door. "It's not a problem Yuki I figured Kiryu-kun wouldn't want to come here. But let us go discuss the terms of these new rules."

"Uh...Kaname-senpai the night class students are...?" "Still in class don't worry no one is here." Kaname said sitting down on a plush couch in the foyer. He wore a loose black button up shirt only buttoned up half way to reveal his pale, muscular chest with white fitted pants. Yuki and Zero sat on the other couch across from him.

"Sitting so far away Yuki, you make me feel lonely." Kaname smirked as he patted the couch cushion beside him. Yuki blushed and fluttered her eyes. "We are here to discuss the new rules and nothing else Kaname." Zero said pushing a large package across the table before putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki did most of the talking but would occasionally make Zero say something so there was no awkwardness between the two boys that sat around her. However, she found it hard to concentrate, due to the fact that the man she yearned to touch and be touched by was sitting only feet from her. Exposing himself to her, he had to be doing it on purpose. Yuki blushed at the thought of herself and Kaname doing something she dared not say out loud. Especially not with Zero in the room. Yuki's whole body felt like it was on fire now. Her breathe caught in her chest, her heart was pounding fast and hard. Kaname lifted his eyes to her, sensing her heart skip a beat.

"Oh I just remembered I left the other papers in the headmaster's office. Please excuse me for a moment." 'And I need some air.' she added silently. Standing up she strolled over to the door. "It's alright Yuki go ahead we will wait for you." replied Kaname, a gentle smile stretched across his lips. "I'll be right back, and you two don't fight!" and with that she ran outside into the pouring rain, the door slamming shut behind her. Slowly, the two teens turned to each other now unsure of what to do since Yuki had departed. There was an awkward silence between them as they glared at one another.

"I know what you're thinking Kiryu-kun." "You have no idea what I'm thinking about Kuran-senpai!" Zero retorted angrily. "No? Sp Yuki isn't on your mind?" Kaname asked tilting his head slightly to show his curiosity. "Of course she's on my mind she's my partner after all." Zero responded trying not to satisfy Kaname's demanding curiosity. "I see, you're not planning on betraying her?" "I wouldn't betray Yuki! Besides she's... never mind." The anger once again rising in his voice as he spoke. His frustration growing with each passing minute that he sat in the moon dormitory. Zero was so enraged with Kuran- "Perfect Kaname Kuran" he thought bitterly to himself. Who did he think he was to so bravely accuse him of thinking of his partner just to start up an argument. Zero scowled, then was brought out from his thought when a loud crash of thunder suddenly boomed outside. He looked back up at Kaname, only to find that he looked uninterested and caught up in his own thoughts just as Zero was seconds ago. Then, they were silent until Kaname spoke again.

'Sigh' "I hope those those two didn't notice my inability to concentrate or my blushing." Yuki thought as she stood outside the door, the wild wind blowing her hair all over her face. The rain was coming down harder now. "Well I better hurry and get those papers before those two kill each other." She giggled. She stepped forward into the rain but jerked backward when lighting struck in front of her. She could hear the distant murmur of Kaname and Zero speaking. "I wouldn't betray Yuki! Besides she's... never mind." "Zero..." Yuki whispered under her breath even though she knew they couldn't possibly hear her. There was a rather long pause, Yuki leaned up against the door trying to listen over the sound of the thunder. She pressed her ear up against the door hard. It was Kaname who finally broke the silence. She shivered when she heard his soothing voice speak her name. She wanted nothing more than for him to keep calling her name over and over again, just like in the fantasies she often had during her patrols.

"Zero our feelings for Yuki are the same. Are they not?" Kaname said. Zero looked at Kaname wide eyed and shocked. "I only want Yuki to smile from the bottom of her heart and be truly happy. "Me too." Kaname remarked. "We both make her happy- no only one of us makes her truly happy." "What are you suggesting Zero?" Kaname asked leaning back on the couch, pretending to glance at the booklet on the table. Then he looked back up at Zero keen on listening intently to what Zero had to say. "A bet." Zero finally said. Kaname blinked but his facial expression never changed. "A bet you say, what kind of bet?" "A bet to determine who truly makes Yuki the happiest and who she wants to be with the most." "And the terms of this bet are?" "Just a simple mouth to mouth kiss with Yuki. Sounds simple enough does it not?" Zero smirked. "Oh not a problem at all Zero, I'm sure that I can handle such a simple bet such as that." Kaname replied. "Good. Then it's settled, oh and Kaname..." Zero paused to make such the brunette was listening. "Hmm?" Kaname said. "I don't plan on losing my own bet." Zero said chuckling.

"What?" Yuki yelled only to be drowned out by the thunder. She stood at the door unable to move, how dare they agree to something so juvenile and childish. A kiss for crying out loud how uncreative can you get? Yuki took a deep breath then clutched the door handle, swinging the door open and stepping back inside.

"Yuki, welcome back. Oh... your dripping wet I'll go get you a towel." Kaname said, raising and heading upstairs.

"Your soaked. What did you do walk in the rain?" Zero asked looking her up and down. " No I ran but it's pouring so getting wet was unavoidable." She giggled, acting innocent. "You forgot the papers too." Zero noted. "Uh yeah I forgot where I put them, the headmaster's office is a disaster." Yuki replied.

"Yuki I have your towel." Kaname called from the staircase, holding a towel over his arm, like a waiter at a fancy restaurant. "Oh thank you very much." she called back smiling. When Kaname reached her he wrapped the towel around her like you would a small child getting out of the bathtub and held her in his arms. "Yuki your cold aren't you? Your shivering." Kaname said hugging her tighter. "I'm alright Kaname-senpai." was her response. But Kaname ignored her and continued to hold her in an effort to warm her up. Zero growing annoyed walked over to the two 'Love birds' and pulled Yuki away from Kaname's embrace.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Yuki asked puzzled as to why he had pulled her away so violently. "It's time for us to go, the night class will be back soon." Zero retorted knowing very the night class wouldn't be back for hours. He looked out the window to see the rain had stopped. "Goodbye and thank you discipline committee. See you around." Kaname said as Zero and Yuki left.

They walked in silence back to the Day class dormitory, only exchanging quick glances at each other every few moments. The patrol was uneventful and even quieter still. Yuki stayed outside while Zero remained inside, on the look out for the tardy Day class students who missed curfew. Patrolling wasn't difficult, it wasn't hard just extremely boring at times. Some nights it was so boring Yuki would end up falling asleep outside under the pine trees that grew in the courtyard.

'Another quiet night. It's kinda peaceful but I'm not exactly happy.' Yuki thought to herself as she passed the Night classes classroom. She felt annoyed and angry. How dare Kaname and Zero involve her in a game she did not wish to partake in. But there was nothing she could do about it now. 'I have to figure out a way to exclude myself from this so called bet. I don't want to cause any trouble for either one of them. I don't want to make either one of them sad, but my decision will affect them both no matter what I do.' She sighed and sat on the ledge that over looked the courtyard. She sighed again before standing up to look out at the land stretched out in front of her. Taking in the crisp, cool breeze, the chirping crickets, and scent of pine, and cherry blossom trees that grew in the courtyard below. She caught a glimpse of Kaname in the window, reading a book. She looked away just before he looked up at her. She could feel his gaze on her as she stood there pretending to be looking out towards the horizon. Suddenly a scream filled the night air, Yuki looked up startled. Without even thinking she jumped down from the ledge and ran into the thick trees of the forest. Ready to draw her artemis if needed.

The screaming continued but didn't seem to be getting any closer. Yuki was now deep enough in the forest that no one would be able to hear her if she screamed, that's when the screaming faded. Yuki saw nor heard anything, she drew her artemis rod at the sound of a tree branch snapping behind her.

"Who's there?" She demanded. Turning around she still couldn't see anything. That's when the voice spoke a deep, husky voice.

"Silly girl to come out here by yourself." the voice laughed. "I'm a-" "Guardian. I know" the voice said finishing her sentence. "How...I...What?" Yuki stammered.

"Surprised? Don't be I know quite a bit about you Yuki Cross." the voice whispered closing in on her. Yuki swung her artemis around to try and threaten the invisible intruder. "I'm warning you now who ever you are! You are not welcome here!" Yuki said her hands trembling. The voice let out a laugh so evil and sinister it made Yuki shiver and cringe.

"You have no idea who your dealing with little girl!" the voice said springing on her. Yuki screamed. "No one can hear you out here Yuki." said the intruder tracing his finger up and down her neck. Yuki struggled to free herself but the uninvited guest was too strong.

"Give up Yuki. You are my food for tonight. You see I haven't eaten in days and I'm so very hungry. Won't you help me satisfy my hunger?" the voice whispered licking a trail up her neck stopping under her ear lobe. "NO!" Yuki screamed as the visitor bit into her neck. With one hand the attacker covered her mouth to muffle her voice. The other was restraining the hand that held artemis. Yuki could feel the blood flowing from her neck to the waiting mouth of her attacker. She no longer had the strength to fight back. With every gulping sound the attacker made Yuki grew weaker. Her eyes slowly closed and her mind drifted through her thoughts of Kaname and Zero. When she finally opened her eyes she was laying on the ground staring up at two figures who were kneeling beside her.

"Yuki, it's alright the intruder is gone." said the first voice calmly. "Kaname take Yuki to me private living quarters so she may rest."

"Yes headmaster." said the second voice. "Kaname?" Yuki mumbled when she was hoisted into the air. "Yuki, your safe now I won't leave your side. Rest now." Kaname whispered kissing her forehead.

Yuki awoke in the headmaster's private living quarters, Kaname was sitting on the bed beside her. She extended her hand to touch his.

"Yuki? How do you feel?" he asked gripping her hand, turning to face her. "I feel dizzy and my neck kinda hurts but I'm alright." she whispered. Kaname gripped her hand tighter, "I'm sorry." he whispered. "It's not your fault I wasn't paying attention to my patrol, that intruder could have attacked anyone. I just happened to be the easy-" "No, Yuki it's my fault I didn't watch over you to protect you."Kaname said, anger rising in his voice. He leaned closer to her then brushed his lips over the puncture wounds that were located on her neck. Yuki flinched at the tingling sensation of his touch. He kissed her wounds lightly causing her to flinch again.

"Kaname, it hurts. It hurts a lot." Yuki gasped. "I'm sorry Yuki. I'll never leave your side again." he whispered, his cool breath made her shiver. She put her hand on his cheek forcing him to look up at her. Kaname leaned so close to her face that he was only inches away from her face. They gazed at one another. "You saved me and that's all that matters now. I really am grateful." Yuki whispered. Kaname sighed, then pulled away. He rose and glided over to the window. He stood there for a moment, glancing back at Yuki every so often as if she would disappear if he didn't watch her.

"Yuki I made an agreement with Zero yesterday afternoon." he said turning back to her. "Don't you mean a bet?" Yuki questioned smiling coyly. He looked at her expressionless then let out a sigh of relief. "Well yes. I assume you heard us discussing it." he said sweetly. Yuki nodded, he sat down next to her again, entangling his hand in hers.

"Zero will think you cheated because of this." Yuki giggled, while sitting upright. "Zero can think what he wants. I love you Yuki!" Kaname confessed. Yuki smiled and wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck pulling herself closer to him.

"I love you too Kaname!" Yuki whispered, before closing the distance between their faces. She parted her lips and followed his lead. The kissed passionately, their tongues twisted around each others. Kaname caressed the small of her back while she entangled her fingers in his silky smooth hair. A groan escaped his throat when he pushed her back down on the bed. Yuki wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him deeply. When Kaname pulled away they were breathing heavily.

"Looks like you won the bet." Yuki smiled. "Yuki... I don't care about that stupid bet I never did. To tell you the truth I thought it was a waste of time. But I got to confess my love for you so maybe it was stupid at all." Kaname smiled pulling her into his strong chest.

"I love you Kaname."Yuki whispered. "I love you too Yuki, always have, and always will." Kaname said crashing his lips against hers once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

_A/N: Second chapter that everyone has been awaiting patiently for. I apologize for taking so long to write it I just couldn't decide how many more chapters to add. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first._

It had been nearly a week since Yuki and Kaname had confessed their love for one another. Yuki hadn't seen nor spoken to Zero in the week since either. It was weighing heavily on Yuki's mind, the bet that she purposely let Kaname "win". She felt bad knowing Zero would have wanted to kiss her too but she didn't want to lead him on either. It wouldn't be right to play with his emotions because she didn't have particular feelings for her guardian partner. Zero's silent treatment towards Yuki didn't help matters either, she couldn't tell what he was feeling. Which didn't concern Kaname in the least he had gotten what he wanted, the love of his life.

'Yuki has been spending a lot of time at the moon dormitory lately. What has the sick pure-blood done?' Zero thought bitterly as he patrolled the darkened halls of Cross Academy, alone. His partner had been absent from guardian duty all week, which was extremely unusual. Normally he was the one that was absent. Yuki's actual absence didn't bother him it was her reason for being absent that bothered him. And that reason was a certain pure-blood vampire that he loathed. Zero growled at the thought of Kaname and Yuki together. His growled echoed off the walls and down the hallway towards the Night Class's classroom, which was deserted of course. Kaname's doing yet again he had given the Night Class the week off so that he could be with Yuki. The thought made Zero even angrier and he punched the wall with his fist. The force of his punch dented the wall, and he sighed as he continued on towards the Moon Dormitory.

"Kaname it's been a week since I last patrolled. I'm going to lose my guardian position if I don't go." Yuki whined. Kaname smirked and sat beside her on his oversized canopy bed, pulling her close with his strong arms. She sighed as he put his lips to her forehead, her eyes, nose, and finally her lips. His soft, but passionate kisses made Yuki shiver and turn the tips of her ears a nice rosy pink.

"You won't lose your role as a guardian of this Academy. Are you that concerned about Zero?" Kaname asked pulling away. Yuki turned away staring down at the floor. She was concerned about Zero but not in the way that Kaname was thinking. She loved Zero, but she loved Kaname more. She sighed and turned back to face Kaname who was sitting still, looking at her with his deep-red eyes. There was hurt but also compassionate in those crimson eyes that gazed at her with such love and devotion.

"Kaname I really should go out and patrol tonight it's still early but I can get in a few hours. I'll come back I promise." she whispered pressing her palm to his cheek softly. He nodded then pulled away and stood up. He glided over to the window where she left him to go patrol.

"_Yuki...It can only be you_?" he whispered, watching her run across the courtyard below and disappear. Slowly Kaname made his way back to bed where he would sit until Yuki's return. Not moving, not thinking of anything but his lover. 'Lover' the word seemed almost near impossible a week ago but now it just seemed so appropriate. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, taking a quick nap before Yuki returned.

The air felt light. Crisp and cool the way it always started to feel when Autumn began. It was always easy to guess when the seasons changed especially when you attended Cross Academy, students got used to knowing when they went home or not. Yuki perched herself up on the ledge on the wall overlooking the courtyard the same way she had done it a week before. The night she was attacked by an unwelcome suspect. She still didn't know who it was or how Kaname saved her. But he had and she was forever grateful. Her cheeks flushed, and she pressed her cold palms to her cheeks.

"Thinking about your hero again?" Yuki turned around, "Zero?" He nodded, and came to stand beside her, leaning up against the wall like he always did. Yuki didn't know what to say the last time she'd seen Zero was when she told him about herself and Kaname.

"Zero... I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I always knew this would happen I just didn't know when." He said facing her. His expression was blank but his eyes showed how hurt he was. How she had hurt him and not given it any thought.

"_I'm sorry_." She whispered. Tears swelled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks like little streams. Taking her face in his hands Zero brushed away the tears with his thumb and their lips met. A gentle press of Zero's lips and Yuki knew she was forgiven. But what did this mean for the two Guardians? It was Zero who pulled away first, leaving Yuki to sit on the ledge. "I know you love us both, but you love him more. I want you to be happy Yuki so don't worry about me I'll stay far away from you." He said as he walked away. Yuki's heart skipped a beat and she jumped off the wall and grabbed Zero from behind. She hugged him tightly and sobbed, "Don't go Zero! I don't want you to leave me!" She sobbed. Zero turned and embraced her tightly to his chest, soothing her with reassuring words, and rubbing her head lightly.

"I won't leave you if you don't want me to Yuki." He said kissing her hair.

"I love you." Zero looked at her shocked.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice almost cracking trying to get the words out.

"I love you Zero Kiryu! I always have and I always will!" Yuki said smiling faintly. Zero smiled down at her, trying to keep his emotions it tact when he said, "What about Kaname?" She looked away, her expression had changed. She looked serious, determined, and full of guilt.

"He'll forgive me." She replied before pulling his face to her's.

"_Yuki, is this really how it ends_?" Kaname whispered. He was standing by the window of the Night Class Classroom, looking outside. He had seen the whole thing, the kiss, Yuki running after Zero. All of it he had seen. " However Yuki this is one thing I can't forgive." He growled before causing the glass in the window to shatter as he watched the two Guardians walk off to patrol.

_A/N: Sorry it's short but there is another chapter coming soon! I'm working on it as we speak, hope you enjoy it! :) Please review I would love to know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3: Who gets to see dawn

_A/N: Final Chapter of this Fanfiction. There will be a sequel out soon. I hope you like it. Please review I want to know what my readers think of it, and if you want me to write more. Thanks to all my supporters! :)_

Kaname was furious, he had a reason to be after all. The love of his life was just stolen from him by his rival. Like a robber stealing an old lady's purse while she's walking down the street. Yuki was stolen from him like an inmate object to be passed around from person to person. He had not foreseen this outcome, he thought Yuki loved him, was devoted to him and him alone. Not Zero Kiryu of all people to leave him for and spend the rest of her fragile life with, she chose Zero. He couldn't give her anything that would benefit her life. Kaname however felt like he could give her anything, eternal life was on the top of his list.

"You will not steal from me what is rightfully mine! I will have Yuki Cross even if it kills me!" Kaname vowed through gritted teeth before slipping out of the Moon dormitory into the night.

They sat in silence only inches from each other in the headmaster's office. The headmaster just stared at the Guardians, who had just announced that they were in love with each other.

"Oh ho ho ho!" the headmaster cheered in a girlish squeal. He was ecstatic, of course he approved, he had raised them both and knew what kind of people they were. Zero grasped Yuki's hand and Yuki smiled back at him.

"I'm so happy for you! Papa is truly happy for his daughter, Yuki!" the headmaster cooed.

"Thank you Father!" Yuki said happily.

The headmaster burst into joy filled tears. "After all this time you've finally called me father. Yuki I'm even happier now." the headmaster said wiping his eyes with a tissue.

"Oh I almost forgot I'm meeting up with Yori-chan for dinner. I'll see you later." Yuki said pecking Zero on the cheek, and giving the headmaster a hug. Then she left. Zero smiled gingerly and blissfully.

"Zero-kun..." Zero looked up at the headmaster. "Take care of her." Zero nodded. "I will. That's a promise." He barely got the words out before Kaname burst through the doors. His eyes full of rage and were the color of blood.

"Zero..." the headmaster began. Zero nodded and jumped out the window, landing gracefully on his feet he ran off into the woods away from Kaname and all other vampires.

"Kaname-kun such a nice surprise." the headmaster said cheerfully.

"Headmaster we have a problem." Kaname growled.

"Yes I believe you do. Kaname it's her choice leave her be. I know how you must feel I've known you for many years. But you have to accept the fact that Yuki made her choice and this is what happen-"

"Never! I'll never accept those two together." Kaname yelled and smashing through the closed window and took off towards the girls dormitory.

"Kaname!" the headmaster yelled after him. He watched him disappear then turned and headed towards the dining hall to look for Yuki.

Zero strolled through the forest surrounding Cross Academy slowly, he had never felt so alive. He didn't feel sorry for Kaname neither did Yuki. So he wouldn't lose any sleep over it if she didn't. He stopped in front of the water fountain and sat on the stone rim. It felt cool through his pants and he could feel the water splash up onto the stone and dampen it.

What are you thinking about?" Zero looked up to see Yuki walking toward him. She walked gracefully like a dancer and sat causally beside him on the stone rim and placed her head on his shoulder. They sat there and listened to the water for a moment.

"Nothing you need to worry about. What happened with Yori?" Zero asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Oh I canceled and told her I had stuff to do." a cheeky smile played across her lips. She giggled for a moment then sighed.

"Kaname's going to come after us isn't he?" she asked quietly, snuggling as close as she could get.

"Yeah." Zero replied and Yuki winced. Zero held her tightly to reassure her. "I'm more concerned about you rather than myself Yuki. I want you to be safe I could care less about what happens to me."

"Don't say that Zero. You know your just as important as I am." Zero chuckled and kissed her softly.

"He's probably mad at me. I can't blame him though. I would be mad too." Yuki mumbled.

"I'm not mad Yuki. I'm furious!" Yuki and Zero turned to see Kaname emerging from the trees. He looked like a savage animal. Blood lust color filled his eyes, he looked hungry. His clothes were shredded and he was breathing heavily. Yuki had never seen him look so untidy and improper in all the years she'd known him. This was a side of him she didn't want to see, his savage, hungry animal side.

"Yuki get out of here now." Zero whispered standing up.

"Yuki might as well stay here, I want her to see how weak you are and that I'm the one she should be with. I want to see her sad face when I kill you." Kaname snickered. Zero growled. "Ah so you get vicious as well. Zero you stole her from me that I can not allow. She belongs to me. She's mine!" Kaname hissed.

"Belong? I'm not a thing Kaname! I'm not an object you can claim!" Yuki yelled.

"Shut up Yuki. You belong to me, your mine!" Kaname said advancing towards her, but Zero stepped between them.

"I didn't steal her from you. It was her choice, her decision and her's alone. I can't allow you to treat her like this though. Like an object can want to amuse yourself with!" Zero hissed back. "Headmaster."

Yuki turned to find the headmaster standing behind her, his face stern. "Yuki let's go." he said taking her by the elbow and leading her away. Away from the two male vampires that stood ready to have a death match in front of her. Yuki turned to take one last look at the two men but all she saw was blurry figures kicking, punching and trying to tear each other apart.

"You know Kiryu-kun I didn't want to have to do this." Kaname said reaching into his vest pocket. Zero stared. Kaname had pulled out a anti-vampire weapon, a gun, the same one he had given Yuki before. How it got into Kaname's hands he did not know. "I usually don't want to end things this quickly but in your case I'll make an exception as I hate you. DIE ZERO KIRYU!" he yelled.

"What was that?" Yuki asked turning towards the sound. The headmaster stayed silent, so she ran.

"Yuki come back don't go back that way!" he called after her. But she didn't stop, she couldn't she needed to see Zero. 'Zero I'm coming!' She thought.

"UGH!" Zero groaned, kneeling on the ground, clutching his shoulder, blood gushing out from the bullet wound he had just received from Kaname.

"Looks like I need to work on my aim. It's funny you know, because these guns and bullets are said to be only good on vampires but I happen to know they work on humans too." Kaname grinned. He aimed the gun again, Zero closed his eyes tightly and braced himself. But no bullet entered his body. Instead he opened his eyes to find Kaname absolutely speechless and frozen. It was then that Zero realized that Yuki was standing in front of him, arms held straight out in a stance that showed how she wanted to protect Zero. But Zero smelled blood, when he looked at Yuki's school uniform he saw blood.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled as she collapsed into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest, they were both trembling and breathing hard. Zero pressed his hand to her cheek. "Why did you do that Yuki? Why did you protect me? Kaname you bastard!" He yelled.

"I-Ugh!" Yuki coughed and groaned in pain as blood oozed out of her small, fragile body. Zero clung to her, and she to him. Tears swelled up in Zero's eyes for the first time in his life. He looked towards the trees but Kaname had disappeared, the headmaster stood where Kaname once stood.

"_Zero..._" Yuki whispered stroking his cheek with her hand. "Zero please drink...drink my...blood."

"No I can't do that to you Yuki that would be disgraceful and cruel." Zero sobbed.

"_I want to be able to support you forever, I can't... can't do anything else. So I... I want to be able to live on with you. Live forever through you, through your body and blood. I can't...do...anything..else for you." _She whispered struggled with every breathe she took.

"_Yuki how could I do something that cruel to you?" I can't degrade you like that or your body_." Zero whispered wiping his eyes.

"Zero it would be cruel to let my blood go to waste. Please let me live as a part of you!" Yuki begged, her tears streamed down her face little mini floods. Zero blinked back more tears as he tilted her head back, exposing her neck. He then buried his fangs into her neck, drinking her life up, making her a part of him.

"I love you Zero!" She whispered and was gone. Zero held her limp body in his arms, her skin was ice cold. Zero's tears couldn't stop flowing out of his eyes. He couldn't contain his emotions anymore, what did he care the girl he loved was dead. He felt guilty and that it was partly his fault.

"I love you too Yuki! I love you too! YUKIIIII!" His screams could be heard throughout the forest but then silence was all that left. Zero stared at Yuki's unmoving face and limp, lifeless body. There was nothing left of her.

"I'll kill you Kaname Kuran! If it's the last thing I do!"

_A/N: Well this is the final chapter of this little fanfiction so I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. I want at least 5-7 reviews before I start doing the sequel. If you want me to write more just say the word lol. Thanks everyone! :)_


End file.
